lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Promises
Many promises are made on Lost; some are fulfilled, while others are not. This article is an attempt to chronicle many of the noteworthy promises made during key moments in the show. Season 1 *Jack promised Rose that he would be with her until Bernard came back. He fulfilled his promise since Rose said he didn't have to be with her all the time. *Charlie promised to look after Claire. He fulfilled his promise by protecting her after she escaped Ethan and by killing Ethan to protect her. *Ana Lucia promised to share a drink with Jack on the plane. She was unable to fulfil this promise due to the plane crash. *Shannon promised Walt that she would look after Vincent. She fulfilled the promise, caring for the dog until she was killed. Season 2 *Jack promised Sarah he would fix her. Jack succeeded, despite believing that he failed. *Jack promised everyone still alive that the sun would come up in 3 hours and they would all still be alive to see that happen. Due to the fact that nothing stopped the normal rotation of the Earth and none of the survivors died in the intervening period, Jack's promise came true. Season 3 *Kate promised Jack to never go back for him. She broke her promise almost immediately after, taking Locke, Sayid, and Rousseau to the Barracks in search of Jack. *Ben promised Juliet that he would let her go home if he survived the spinal surgery. He intended to follow through on the promise, but then manipulated Locke into destroying the Galaga before she could leave. *Ben promised Juliet that if she stayed on the island to help with the pregnancy issues, he would have Jacob heal her sister, whose cancer had returned in Juliet's absence. He kept his promise, and her sister was healed. Season 4 *Penny promised Desmond she would answer the phone on Christmas Eve 2004. *Desmond promised to call Penny on Christmas eve 2004. ** They both followed through on their promises, which saved Desmond from dying due to temporal displacement. *Keamy promised to kill Alex Rousseau if Ben didn't surrender. When Ben still refused, Keamy made good on the threat and shot Alex before Ben's eyes. *Ben promised Charles that he would kill Penny. He failed to fulfil this promise, as he was disheartened at the sight of Penny's son, and brutally beaten by Desmond. Season 5 }} *Locke promised to not bring Sun back to the island. Locke himself never contacted Sun, although his actions led to Ben bringing her back anyway. *Ben promised the Man in Black in the form of Alex that he would do whatever "John Locke" (unbeknownst to him, actually the Man in Black) said. Ben kept his word, killing Jacob on the Man in Black's order, although he ceased obeying him after learning the Man's true nature. *The Man in Black in the form of Locke promised Sun to do all he could to reunite her with Jin. He tried to fulfil this promise, but Sun refused to follow him out of mistrust and fear. *Kate promised Jacob she would not steal again. She did not keep her word and stole repeatedly throughout her life. *James promised not to finish his letter to Sawyer. James did not keep the promise, and finished the letter, finally delivering it in 2004. Season 6 *Ben promised Alex that he wouldn't say anything about principal Reynolds and the school nurse. He broke his promise and tried to blackmail Reynolds about the affair. *Jack promised to get Sun and Jin on the plane and off the island. He ultimately failed to keep the promise, as the Man in Black destroyed the submarine they were traveling on, and Sun and Jin were killed. *Desmond promised Penny that he would never leave her again, yet he was brought back to the Island by force. *Kate promised Claire that Claire would come back to Aaron to raise him. *Jin promised Sun that he would never leave her again. *The Man in Black promised Charles Widmore he wouldn't kill Penelope if Widmore revealed why he brought Desmond back to the island. *Kate promised Claire that everything would be alright when she delivered Aaron. Category:Analysis Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists